The Angel of Light
by Little-miss-Radley
Summary: What happens when an adventurous girl, with a horrifying past, from Hollow Bastion discovers that she isn't who she thought she was? She joins Sora and the gang and journeys with them. But will her past come back to haunt her?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own kingdom hearts it belongs to Square. I only own the OC, Alex.

**Author's note: **Ok if this sounds fimiliar in plot it's because this is a different version of my other story on Quizilla, Tales of a Guardian Angel. My account name is GodsMessanger. So on with the story.

**Alex's POV**  
>"Ugg, Cid," I said, "Why don't you let me look at it?"<p>

Hi, that's me, Alex. I'm 15 years-old and I live in Hollow Bastion with Leon, Yuffie, and all those good people.  
>Oh, the guy I was talking to, that's Cid-our computer guy and fix-it dude.<p>

My appearance, I have brown hair pulled back into a pony-tail, hazel eyes, blue jeans, gray crew-neck tee, an olive green jacket,sneakers, and a necklace shaped like a key.

"No," he said not even looking at me.  
>"Aww, why not?" I whined.<br>"Because," Cid told me,"I need you to keep handing me tools. Speaking of which, hand me that screwdriver." I walked over to his "toolbox" (It mainly contains junk) to get him a screwdriver.  
>"Phillip or normal?" I asked.<br>"Normal," Cid responded.

I grabbed the screwdriver and handed it to Cid.

Oh, what he and I are trying to fix is that computer at Merlin's.

Then Leon came in.  
>"Still trying to fix that thing?" he asked.<br>"Yeah," I said.  
>"Ya wanna come with me to get some Ice cream?" Yuffie asked.<br>"GAA! When did you get here?" I asked.  
>"Just now! So do you want to get some ice cream?" she asked.<br>"Sure." I replied as we walked to Scrooge's Ice cream shop.

****At Scrooge's Ice cream shop****

" O hey hey!" I greeted Scrooge.  
>"Oh, hello girls," he greeted us, "What can I get you two?"<br>"Two fudge bars please." Yuffie asked.  
>"Alright, here you go." Scrooge said as he handed us the fudge bars.<br>"Thank you," I said as we walked off.

Well we kept walking and eating, and talking until we got back to Merlin's. "Well, I'm going off to the Baily to read. I'll be back." I said as I grabbed my bag that Merlin gave me, the bag holds anything and everything.

So as I was walking to the Baily, you can guess what comes next, Heartless.  
>"Oh, Crap. Crap crap crap." I said. then I ran for my life. I ran and I ran and I ran, with, like, 45 Heartless chasing me. "Leon, Yuffie!" I cried.<br>I ran, then I fell, got up, then ran. Next thing I knew I was near a ledge, "HELP!" I shouted. A heartless gave me a gash, I screamed, fell off the ledge, and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer! I don't own kingdom hearts or any characters that are in it. I only own the OC. **

**Let me know what you think of it. I'm open to comments, criticism, and suggestions. but please, dont swear. **

**On with the story!**

**Sora's POV**  
>"I see you're still in top form." Yuffie said to me.<br>"Whadda'ya expect?" I said pounding my fist against my chest.  
>"Well what did YOU expect?" she said.<br>"How are the others?' Donald asked.  
>"Great" she said.<br>"Hey Yuffie, have you seen the king and Riku?" I asked hoping that her answer would be yes or something positive.

"Nope," she told me shaking her head and walking off, while my head hung, "But I had a feeling that I would see you guys again."  
>"We may never meet again, but we'll never forget each other." I said doing my best to imitate Leon.<br>"Is that supposed to be Leon?" Yuffie asked.  
>Donald, Goofy, and I snickered.<p>

**Goofy's POV**

We snickered. Then I thought I heard someone call "Yuffie, Leon!" The voice sounded like it belonged to a girl.  
>"Hey, did you guys hear that?" I asked.<p>

"Hear what?" Sora asked.  
>"HELP!"<br>There it was again, only this time it was more urgent.  
>"That I heard." Sora said.<br>"That sounded like Alex. She's at the Bailey. You guys get there and I'll go get Leon." Yuffie said.  
>"Okay." Donald answered.<p>

**Sora's POV**

Well, I ran to the Bailey and the first thing I saw was, like, 45 Heartless trying to rip a girl to shreds. I sprung into action, destroying the Heartless.

After I destroyed the Heartless, I went over to examine the girl. She was in pretty bad shape.  
>"Dang Heartless," I thought out loud, "they're getting more and more hostile toward the innocent. Donald I need a... Donald?" I looked behind me, only to see that I was the only one to come help this girl.<p>

I took a second look at her. She couldn't be more then my age, and was wearing a grey crew-neck tee, an olive green jacket, blue jeans, and black converse. Blood from her forehead was staining her brown hair that was in a pony tail, she had a couple scratches on her beautiful face (_Wait, beautiful?_), her arm was badly damaged, then I looked down at her torso. What I saw was horrifying. There was a giant gash that went across her stomach, blood was still flowing, and to make matters worse, she was deathly pale.  
>I saw that she had a backpack on her, so, I tried to take it off her.<p>

She stirred and moaned a little, but I got the backpack off her and looked inside it to find some bandages. surprisingly, I found them right away. Thank goodness I still had a couple potions left. I got those out, and got to work.

I put some of the potion on the bandages and wrapped her arm and forehead.

Her breathing was slowing, I picked up the pace. I moved up her shirt, ONLY TO HER DIAPHRAGM, to get a good look at that gash.

"It's worse than I thought." I thought out loud. In truth it really was. I started to wrap her stomach and half way through , guess who finally showed up?  
>"Whew, Sora, I didn't know you could run so fast." Goofy said.<br>"Yeah, I bet that you thought that that girl was Kairi." Donald said teasingly.  
>"Oh shut up." I retorted.<p>

**Alex's POV**

was I dead? No, I couldn't be, I could still feel my surroundings, not to mention hear people.

"Oh shut up" I heard a male voice say. Next thing I know I feel myself being lifted onto someone's lap. (probably the boy whose the voice belonged to)  
>Something cold was put to my lips, and that something was warm and soft running down my throat. I instantly felt better and I took a breath of air and slowly opened my eyes. My vision was a bit blurry and I couldn't tell who was holding me.<p>

Then my vision cleared. I was staring at a boy with spiky brown hair and gorgeous cerulean blue eyes. (_Wait, Gorgeous?_)

I put my hand to my head and found that my forehead was wrapped. I looked at the boy and said in a some-what whisper, "Alex."  
>"Huh?" he looked at me funny.<br>"Alex that's my name," I said my voice stronger now, "What's yours, so I can thank you properly."  
>"Oh I'm Sora." Sora said.<br>"Thank you, Sora, for saving my life. I am forever in your debt." I said giving him a small smile and nodding in approval.  
>"No problem. But you owe me nothing." He said.<br>"But still, I owe you one." I said.

**Sora's POV**

"Hey Sora? Do me a favor would ya? Please help me up." Alex asked.  
>"Sure." I said. I offered her my hand and helped her up.<br>"Thanks, and who might you two be?" Alex asked.  
>"Oh sorry, that's Donald and I'm Goofy." Goofy said.<br>"And I'm Alex." she said.

"I think we need to get to Merlin's house." Donald said.  
>"Right."Alex said. She took one step and fell, luckily I caught her.<br>"Nice catch." Alex said.  
>"You're welcome. Now, give me your arm." I said. She gave me her arm and I put it around my shoulders.<br>"You really don't need to do that." Alex said.  
>"Alright. If you're sure." I replied. I let go of her arm. She was just fine on her own.<br>"Told ya." she said. I rolled my eyes and walked on.

**Yuffie's POV**

I _finally_ got back to Merlin's house. Stupid Heartless. Anyway, I was looking for Leon when Cid looked up from the computer.  
>"Well, what's the matter?" He asked.<br>"WOAH! Sorry, Cid, you startled me. I'm looking for Leon" I said, my tone becoming panicky.  
>"He's not here. Why?"<br>"I think Alex is in trouble."  
>Cid froze in horror.<br>"How much trouble?"He asked.  
>"Oh I dunno, say, 45 Heartless tried to kill me." Some one said.<br>I whipped around to see Alex, Sora, Donald, and Goofy.

**Alex's POV**

"Alex!" Yuffie shouted. She ran up to me and gave me a bone crushing hug. "I thought you were dead!"  
>"Yuffie," I gasped, "Can't breathe!"<br>"Oh, sorry." Yuffie apologized.  
>"Thank you." I panted. "Besides, I had the Keybearer here to watch my back."<br>"Good thing too. Do you still have your necklace on?" she asked me.  
>"Yeah, I always have it on." I said, pulling the key shaped necklace out from under my shirt.<br>"Good." Yuffie said.

I took a glance back at Sora, who seemed to be deep in thought. I wonder what he's thinking.  
>"Hey, Cid where's Leon?" I asked.<br>"I don't know." He replied.  
>Then Merlin popped in right behind me.<br>"Oh I thought it was you." Merlin said.

"GAAH! Merlin!" I jumped. "Please, if you're gonna poof in, don't do it behind me!" I shouted.  
>"Sorry my dear, it's just that I wanted to let you know that Leon wanted to meet Sora, Donald, and Goofy at the Bailey. Oh and did you give them the cards, Yuffie?" Merlin said.<br>"Oh yeah!" Yuffie said. She pulled out the cards and handed them to the three.  
>They stared at the cards for a moment. Wait for it.<p>

"Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee Honorary Member. Membership cards." Sora said.  
>"Kinda cool, huh?" Goofy said.<br>"Oh and one other thing. Leon wanted me to tell you to meet him at the Bailey." Merlin said.  
>"Uhh, Merlin, you already stated that." I said.<br>"Oh, I did? But you might want to get going, Leon's not in the best of moods right now." Merlin said.

"O joy." I said. When Leon's not happy, no one's happy. "C'mon guys, let's get moving before Leon decides to kick the crap outta me."  
>And with that, we walked down to the Bailey.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>OMG! I am SOOOOO sorry that I haven't updated this in forever. I've been busy with school work and my other stories. Thanks to those who reviewed. And it's the reviews that keep me going, so please, review and I'll hopefully update soon!<strong>


End file.
